The Story Like Fairy Tales
by Hikaru10
Summary: Syaoran was a prince and he meets this girl, no other girl that he ever met will just will he fall in love with this girl. What if its like a fairy tale to him. YOu have to find out and read. And plz read! and send in any commment if its good or not!
1. The Begginning

The Story like Fairy Tales  
  
Hikaru Suzuhara  
  
Chapter 1: The Beginning  
  
One day in the emerald green forest, there laid Sakura and Tomoyo sleeping. Then woke up a couple of minutes later trying to travel away from their people from their village.  
  
-Tomoyo...in a tired voice wake up. We should be gone and out of this forest but we over slept.  
  
-Okay...Sakura...Tomoyo waking up and both of them stretching.  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo got up and packed their stuff and went and traveled to the next village. As they traveled they saw a person lying on the grass. Then Sakura and Tomoyo ran up to the person and saw that he was sweating. Sakura felt his fore head and it was really hot.  
  
-Tomoyo! We need to get him to the doctor. Or somewhere!  
  
Then there was a shadow hovering over them it was a boy who was about their age and was kneeling down next to the guy who was burning up.  
  
-Who are you? The girls both said at the same time.  
  
-I am...Eriol and this is my friend Syaoran. I think his burning up. I should get back to the palace...will you look after him while I get help from his home?  
  
-Okay...Sakura said.  
  
Few hours past and Eriol hasn t came back. While they were sleeping Sakura heard some voices. It was Eriol and the people that came with him. And she heard what he was saying to the Queen.  
  
-My lady, master Syaoran has a fever we must get him some help or he will pass away.  
  
-Okay then take him now and take the girls with him...and wake them up too.  
  
Soon they woken us up and we had to speak with the queen that night. She kept on asking us where we were from. I didn t answer cause I didn t want her to know I was a troublemaker. So I said nothing. And asked us every question she had in mind. And I was tired of it all but I tried not to say anything wrong. When we arrive to the palace Eriol showed Tomoyo her room, she had to sleep in the same room as Eriol and share the same beds too. I had to sleep in the same room with Syaoran to keep him company. That night I couldn t sleep he was always talking in his sleep and saying all these stuff I couldn t under stand.  
  
--------The Next Day-------  
  
--MOM!!! THERES A GIRL IN MY ROOOOM!!!  
  
Queen Yelan opens the door. Oh Syaoran...I had to keep you company some how so I chose this girl to volunteer but she said no ... that s too bad cause she s already sleeping in your room.  
  
Then Sakura woke up and yawned and saw that he was awaked. Then Sakura putted on a fake smile and smiled at Syaoran and called Tomoyo. And both went down stairs and ate breakfast.  
  
-So... we re going to leave this afternoon... said Sakura in a soft voice to Queen Yelan.  
  
-Okay then...  
  
Couple hours later Tamayo and Sakura packed there stuff and went outside to start their journey again... Couple minutes later Syaoran came out and ran up to Sakura and said  
  
-Who are you and why were you in my palace?  
  
-Sakura in a serious look. Oh we found you on the grass lying there and we thought you were dead. Tomoyo giggled.  
  
-What are you giggling about? He said in a furious voice.  
  
-OKAY! We saved your life mister and if you yell at Tomoyo again then I will have to fight you! Sakura said in a very serious voice.  
  
-Are you serious you can take on me? I doubt that! Syaoran said.  
  
-We ll see about that. Wouldn t we?  
  
------Be to continue----  
  
Hello readers okay... if you liked this story plz plz plz e-mail me! I hoped you like it. YUP! 


	2. The Fight

The Story like Fairy Tales  
  
Chapter 2: The Fight  
  
In the grassy area Syaoran and Sakura are about to fight.  
  
-----Sakura s thought----  
  
-What do he think...do he think he ll beat me. I think not. I ve been  
training since I was 4 yrs old! That guy cant fool me!  
  
---Thoughts Ends----  
  
----Syaoran thoughts----  
  
Alright wait...what is she doing I think she s crazy enough trying to  
pick a fight on me. I bet I will defeat her in one hit...  
  
---Thoughts End----  
  
--What is she doing she s just sitting there and meditating. I don t  
think she has a chance on winning.  
  
Sakura opens her eyes and starts to stand up and puts on a serious look.  
Syaoran throws in a punch and Sakura grabs and looks at his fist and  
looks up to him with a smile and twists him around and he was on the  
floor. The he tried to get up and fell on the floor. And was breathing  
really hard and sweating.  
  
-Sakura...you shouldn t have done that and fight with him you know he was  
weak and tired.  
  
Your right Tomoyo, your right...lets get him back to the palace again. ERIOL!!!  
  
Eriol coming down, outside. And seeing that Syaoran had fainted again  
What happened? In an irritated voice. Oh...about that. Um...-  
  
-Sakura was fighting with Syaoran! Tomoyo explained.  
  
Well...Sakura you weren t -  
  
-Suppose to fight him cause blah, blah, blah. I know. Sakura sorta finishes his sentence. That evening when Syaoran had fainted Tomoyo and Sakura had to be back there and had to talk to the Queen.  
  
-Okay...we wont do that fighting thing again. Sakura said to Queen Yelan.  
  
-Very Well then. I will now show you to our guest room. ERIOL!  
  
-Yes my lady?  
  
-Show this 2 girls to the guest room.  
  
-Yes. And he bowed down and went to the guest room.  
  
-Wait...!? There was a GUEST ROOM WHY DIDN T I SLEEP THEIR??!!  
  
- Cause I already told you that...Syaoran needed to have company and support. So...i chose you.  
  
At dinnertime Syaoran didn t wake up at all. And Queen Yelan was really getting worry for the past days it went by. Then a week past by and Syaoran still didn t wake up. So then one day Queen Yelan had to call every doctor that she knew and asked them about he s problem but none can solve it but one doctor in the town and she forgot all about him. So then the next day she called him and asked if he can come to her palace and check him up and to see what was wrong with him.  
  
He told her that only one person was to kiss him on the lips in order for him to wake up and of course it cant be you or Eriol it should be one of these girls.  
  
-What...! I have to kiss him?  
  
-It wont kill you Sakura just go and kiss him. Lets see what happens.  
  
AHH!  
  
Then Sakura kissed him on the lips and he suddenly he woke up.  
  
Where am I? You re here at your room. Duh.  
  
Syaoran was very surprise that she was kissing him.  
  
-Mom did she just do what I think she did?  
  
-Uh huh. Yes, she did.  
  
-EWWW!  
  
The next day they were going to the next village, but they didn t know that show was following them. Then they saw a wanted sign and it was Sakura on it. So...they had to get out of that village but it was too late and Sakura was capture by the police and was returned back home with her Stepmother and Stepsisters. They were bossing her around and telling her what to do and Syaoran saw every thing. Then in the afternoon at 1:00 pm was her break and she saw that Syaoran was following her.  
  
-What are you doing following me? Soon if they know that you were here they will freak out and start kissing you and trying to make you marry my stepsisters since you re the Prince.  
  
-Okay...so what do you do here?  
  
-What do I do here? What do I do here is get bossed around cleaning all the time taking orders from my stepmother and stepsisters.  
  
-What happened to your Dad?  
  
-He died a month ago that s why I ran away cause they were treating me like a servant which I am now!  
  
At night  
  
SAKURA!! SAKURA!! GET ME SOME TEA AND ME TOO!!!  
  
SAKURA!! CLEAN UP MY ROOM AND COOK ME SOME RICE WITH BEEF AND SOUP TOOO!!!  
  
Okay...i will...in a sad voice and her sad emerald eyes.  
  
Syaoran can now see that Sakura has living in a bad live and was treated really bad. And saw it in her eyes.  
  
-What are you doing! Arent you suppose to be working on our dinner!  
  
-Yes.  
  
-Well then. Hurry up then.  
  
After she served the dinner to them she went outside and saw that Syaoran was out there sleeping.  
  
-What are you doing out there? It really cold you should come in side.  
  
-No its okay. I don t wanna disturb you with your stepmother and stepsisters.  
  
-No you ll freeze to death. You have to get in side.  
  
-Okay...  
  
They both went in side and Sakura showed him to her room.  
  
-Here is where your going to sleep. Your going to sleep on the bed. And I ll sleep on the floor.  
  
-Okay. But then Syaoran stops and looks at the bruises on her leg. NO you can sleep on the bed.  
  
-Okay. Then I ll sleep on my bed. So...tomorrow will you do the chores or just hang out with Tomoyo?  
  
-Ill do the chores with you.  
  
-Okay...are you sure about that? Cause we have to wake up 3:00 am in the morning to do the -  
  
-3 IN THE MORNING???!!!  
  
-Yes...I know but it ll be easier.  
  
At night, when every body in the house was sleeping.  
  
Syaoran staring up, at the ceiling.  
  
----Syaoran thoughts-----  
  
I can hear these voices in this room why do I hear it here. I keep on hearing her name. Sakura. And it keeps on going and going. 


	3. The Voices and Dream

The Story Like Fairy Tales  
  
Chapter 3: The Voices and Dream  
  
At 3:00 am  
  
Sakura trying to wake up, Syaoran. But could nt wake up. He was having a strange dream.  
  
-----Syaoran s Dream-------  
  
-Daddy don t go! Little Sakura said.  
  
-Daddy, have to go to do some business. Okay...I will come soon Sakura...Your mommy will take care of you okay...  
  
-NO!!! Daddy you can t go! I don t like HER!! She was crying.  
  
-OKAY!! SILENCE!! OKAY!! Daddy needs to get money for us to live and if he doesn t we will go poor!  
  
-NO! I wanna come with Daddy than stay with you and your daughters!  
  
Sakura throws a punch at her two-step sisters and stepmother and marches to her room.  
  
-SAKURA!!  
  
Her Dads comes up to her room. When I am gone please tell me that you wont do this again.  
  
-Okay...I wont. Sakura was crying a lot. Then Her Dad left.  
  
-----The Dream Ended-----  
  
Syaoran wakes up freaked out about what he saw. Then went downstairs to help her she was down stairs at the kitchen preparing breakfast for her stepsisters and stepmother.  
  
-Good Morning. Syaoran said.  
  
But Sakura didn t say anything. She started to cry and Syaoran saw that she was crying. And he thought about the Dream he just had and looked at her. For a while and she cried on his shoulder like he was her father. Then they walked outside and Sakura talked about the memories she had with her father.  
  
-My mom died when I was really little and I guess my dad is still there at the business he worked at but he never called...he always told me that he would call if he was away...but he never did. I think we better go back or they would yell at me and put something to hide your face cause...just put something on your face so they wont see you as the prince.  
  
-Hurry up. Could you cook?  
  
-Yea...I guess...  
  
-Okay then here is the list you have to cook for them.  
  
-What! That s-  
  
-I know it's a lot...They eat a lot...  
  
-I ll try to make all of it...  
  
-Oh you don't have to...its just only down to here...  
  
And it was almost at the bottom.  
  
--SAKURA! SAKURA! GET ME MY BREAKFAST NOW!  
  
--HURRY UP!! YOUR TAKING TOO LONG!  
  
--Okay...i will...  
  
--Syaoran Thoughts--  
  
-I can tell her emerald eyes is sad and she is weak and tired...cause her father hasn t come yet...  
  
--Thoughts Ends----  
  
Later the Night  
  
When they all went to sleep.  
  
Sakura went down stairs and bought up some rice and beef and some left over soup for them to eat. Then they walked outside for a little while and went back inside and went to sleep. Then Syaoran heard the voices again and instead of it saying Sakura it said his name...Syaoran over and over again.  
  
The Next Day  
  
A messenger came from her dads business.  
  
-Are you Sakura?  
  
-Yea...why...who are you? What do you want?  
  
-I m afraid that your dad past...away  
  
--To be Continue-  
  
Hello plz tell me if you liked this story! Yup! Thx for reading readers and hope you can tune in more often! Thx!  
Hikaru 


End file.
